Computing devices are incredibly widespread in today's society. For example, people use laptop and/or desktop computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, etc., to perform a wide array of computing tasks. Moreover, advancements in device technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's computing devices, enabling users to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, compact and/or portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, cumbersome and/or non-portable equipment.
Computing devices can provide functionality via one or more components (e.g., input/output (I/O) devices, processing devices, memory components, etc.), which may communicate with each other via a data bus. A data bus may be a serial data bus, such as a Serial Low-power Inter-chip Media Bus (SLIMbus). Components associated with a data bus can also be associated with respective processing devices. A data bus is additionally associated with a device manager, which includes various elements utilized for managing devices and/or components associated with the data bus. Conventionally, a device manager is controlled by a single processing device. Thus, a data bus and its corresponding device manager are duplicated for respective processing devices in the event that bus components are to be controlled by multiple processing devices.